fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
Hel, Realm of the Dead
Hel, Realm of the Dead is a Custom Civilization made by SilentSkye Does not require any DLC. Steam Workshop Page 'Strategy' Lif is an aggressive leader. His personality, unit and building are proof of this. His Dreadful Reapers are an excellent front line unit for assaults and chasing down weakened prey. His Grim Keeps allow his Melee & Gun units to start off with an extra 15 XP when trained and allowing land units to be trained 50% faster! Domination is his sole focus for victory! 'As an Opponent' Another subjective corner, this time to account the AI's behavior as and usage of this civ 'Attributes' Start Bias: Avoid Jungle History Hel Describe this leader's homeworld here. You may copypaste their CivPedia entries if it helps. Líf ''' Once the first king of Askr, Líf formed an alliance with the Divine Dragon Askr, and with the dragon's blood he gained the ability to open gates to other worlds. He is also the founder of the Aether Keep. According to Reyson in Chapter 3, Líf has the power to bound Heroes to contracts. In Book III, Chapter 1, Líf is resurrected as a General of Hel who attacks the Order of Heroes during Hel's invasion of Askr, set on destroying the world. After his defeat, he vanishes, as his descendant Alfonse explains to his sister Sharena that Líf is their ancestor. Líf appears in Chapter 4 for a rematch before Hel arrives to take Alfonse's life, but he does not say anything at all. In Chapter 6, Líf appears before Alfonse a third time upon entering the realm of the dead, saying that death cannot be defied, and the living will never understand until they die. Afterwards, he retreats to meet up with Thrasir. The two fight against the Order of Heroes as a team, and flee they are defeated once again. Líf opens up a portal to another world for him and Thrasir to escape to, while the Askrans and the Order of Heroes follow them in pursuit. Líf appears once more in chapter 8, as the Order of Heroes attempts to traverse an alternate Askr in the hopes of discovering a way to defeat Hel. He attempts to assassinate Alfonse but is stopped when Sharena intervenes. As Alfonse researches this alternate Askr, specifically why no life can be found here, he discovers that the citizens of this Askr formed an alliance with Embla and defeated Hel, at the cost of the lives of everyone in this reality. '''Dawn of Man Greetings sir Líf! In the past, you were an entirely different person. You were the proud prince of your land and stood for justice but that all changed when your sister was slain… and eventually you as well. Hel, Realm of the Dead attacked. Although you were victorious in fending them off after allying your nation with Embla, the citizens of both lands were no more. Sometime later, the queen of Hel, Henrietta revived you. You took on the name of Líf and became a mighty and fearsome general. You are no longer yourself however. For you have become a cold-blooded killer set on destroying worlds. Oh mighty Líf! You are in charge of Hel’s invasion and domination of this new world. Will you rule via domination or via… another way? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Music' Peace - Hel's Theme War - Book III Boss Theme (English) 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Aggressive & Imperialistic *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Dark 'Screenshots' ' 00 Set Up.jpg|Lif on the "Set-Up Game" screen. 01 DOM.jpg|Lif's Dawn of Man Image. LifInGame.jpg|Lif in-game featering his Unique Unit. the "Dreadful Reaper" LifLeaderScene.jpg|Lif's Diplomacy Screen. ' 'Credits' *SilentSkye - Author Category:Civilizations Category:Zenith Category:Heroes Category:Civs that favor Domination Category:Civs by SilentSkye